


Sky Is Over

by kindajared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindajared/pseuds/kindajared
Summary: Hunters can never get a break...Can they?Dean is staying in a cabin in the woods and during a storm, something...or someone ...falls out of the sky.





	Sky Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this 3 years ago or so and never published it...so I guess I'll put it here...if you guys like it, maybe it can be a thing. Also if my writing style seems different that's why...
> 
> Yes, this is an AU but I don't know what kind? Angel? Alien? No clue yet lmao it's been a while

The rumbling outside the house had Dean skittish. He never minded thunder but there was a big storm coming in, and the sound of that irked him.  
The sight out of the second story window wasn’t pretty, the world around him was soaked and messy. He was grateful for the heat that warmed the cabin. He not only had a furnace, but a nice fireplace that he frequently sat in front of.  
He closed the window shutters after looking outside for a good minute. He sighed before turning his back to lean against the wall, he was insanely tired and hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in ages.

Speaking of sleep. He would have gone down the stairs to put out the fire before bed, but it was just to chilly that night. So he decided to just head to the restroom to strip down and brush his teeth.

Just after he settled down into his bed, warm under the covers, he heard a loud noise from outside and his tired eyes shot open. He sat up abruptly so that he could peer out the window that lay across the room. He hopped out of bed, boxers and T-shirt covering his chilled body.

What he saw was extremely odd. In fact, he thought he may be hallucinating. Just beyond the trees, he saw something pale on the ground. It seemed to be smoking, but not burning. What the hell? What is that? He looked up at the sky, which was hard to make out because of the clouds and pouring rain. But there was a part in them in the shape of…that thing. Was it a meteor?  
He had to check it out.

\----

He hurried down the stairs, throwing on some jeans in the meantime. He threw on a rain jacket over his leather one. He picked up the flashlight that lay on the kitchen counter and put his hood on before exiting the cabin.

It was freezing out. The rain hit his face hard. He couldn’t look up because if he did he might lose an eye He walked in between the trees, dodging branches before he came into the clearing where the thing had…landed?  
He walked over cautiously before he came upon it.  
No.

Not it.

It was a man.  
He was in the fetal position and his soaking hair covered his face. He was drenched and unclothed. The guy was shivering like a mad man, but seemed to be unconscious. He leaned down and nudged the guy with his flashlight a few times.

“Hey! Man! You okay?!”

He shouted over the sound of the storm.

The man looked up, hand over his face to block the rain before he pushed it out of the way. He said nothing, only shivered. He looked terrified, as if he were about to run away, but he didn’t.

“Hey! Come with me! You’re gonna get sick!”  
He held out his hand for the other. He still said nothing. He slowly took Dean’s hand, but didn’t pull himself up, so Dean had to.  
The man was tall. Taller than him and though he could hardly see. He may have had green or hazel eyes. Dean didn’t take too much time to observe him before he took his jacket off to give to him.

“Put this on! You look cold!”

He was hesitant to take the jacket, but took it, putting it on.  
He heard the man hiss and Dean’s eyes shot to his hands, which gripped his waist. He was bleeding…and bad. Dean would fix him up when they got home. For now, they would just have to get there in one piece.

“Follow me! You’re gonna be okay!”

Dean wrapped an arm around his back and rushed him across the clearing and through the trees, back to the cabin.

\---

“In here!”

Dean opened the door for the guy, gesturing for him to come in and he did so quickly.  
He closed the door behind the both of them, turning around to see the guy looking around. All Dean could look at though was his bare ass. Wow. Okay. That’s kinda nice.

“Hey, hey, sit down in here.”  
Dean pushed him along and into the living room, sitting him down and covering him up with a blanket, trying not to stare at his crotch, which he couldn’t help but do.  
Nice.

“Okay…um…bandages yeah…be right back.”

Dean set the flashlight down on the coffee table and rushed around the house for gauze.  
It was just his luck to go on vacation and experience shit like this. For once he thought he might have a chance to relax. Don’t get him wrong, hunting was in his blood. He lived and breathed it, but he truly did need a break.

He rushed back with bandages, stitching, a needle, and a bottle of Jack Daniel’s.  
It was upsetting…how quiet the guy was. He did let out small whines though. He was bleeding for god’s sake.

“Hey, take off my jacket. I’m gonna help you now.”

The other looked at him but made no move. Maybe he didn’t speak English? Or at all? Maybe he had a concussion? Whatever it was, it was going to be hard to communicate.

“Alright um…okay…”  
Dean reached for his jacket, not needing to unzip it. Did this guy not even know what a jacket was? Or…? Whatever. He just hoped the guy knew he was only trying to help him. He gripped the front and tried to pull it apart, but the guy pulled away, letting out a small whine, shaking his head.

“N-nnn!”

Was all that came out of his mouth.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.”

Dean spoke softly, a kind look of concern on his face.

“I’m trying to help you, don’t be scared.”

The other relaxed himself. Good. He understood.

He scooted over to him, reaching for the jacket again. The man’s breath quickened, but he didn’t move. As Dean continued, the guy slacked his arm’s so that Dean could get the whole thing off. It was as if he were undressing a child.

He set the jacket aside gently, trying to not make any quick movements. He sighed as he looked back over. He was being stared at and Dean smiled awkwardly.  
This was going to be that hard part.

He held the bottle of alcohol up for the man to see before speaking.

“This will clean your wound. Clean it.”

He made sure to repeat it as he pointed to the wound. Before he said anything else, there was once thing he needed to know.

“Can you tell me your name.”

The other looked confused.

“Name. Your name.”  
He sighed before pointing to himself.

“My name is Dean. Dean.”

He watched the male’s facial expression as he spoke, His eyes finally lit up a bit and he spoke.

“D-Dean. Dean.”

Finally, he said something.

“Now, it’s your turn. I want to know your name. N-a-m-e.”

He sounded out for the other and he nodded, pointing to himself.

“Name Sam. S-A-M.”

Dean nodded with a grin.

“Good. That’s good. I’m Dean and you’re Sam.”

He patted the other’s leg gently, hoping it would comfort him.

“Dean and Sam.”

The other’s gaze shot down to his knee as Dean touched it, but he didn’t pull away. He seemed to be warming up a bit. Awesome.  
But now he had to patch him up and he was going to have to put him in pain. He picked the bottle up again, unscrewing the cap. He took a swig for himself and let out a happy gasp after he swallowed.

“You want some?”

He asked the other. He furrowed his brows as Dean handed the bottle to him. Sam took it, hands shaking. This was either going to end badly, or wonderfully.  
He put the bottle to his lips and did as Dean did, eyes widening after he swallowed. After that, he began to drink more and at a fast pace.

“Hey, Sam, no!”

He snatched the bottle from him causing him to frown.

“Maybe later big guy.”

He laughed and oddly enough, Sam laughed along with him which caused Dean to laugh more.  
He finally cleared his throat, gulping.

“Back to business.”

Sam nodded as if he understood. Maybe he did…Dean didn’t know.

Dean picked up a cloth and doused it with the liquid before holding that up.

“This will hurt…okay?”

Sam squinted, unsure. It seemed like he was warming up. That’s good.

Dean nervously reached for Sam’s wound with the cloth, placing it on the gash.

Sam howled in pain, Smacking Dean’s hand away. Dean let him do so and pulled back. The other began to tear up.

“Hey! I’m trying to help you! It won’t hurt after I’m finished.”

His tone was reassuring and kind, causing Sam to calm down.

“Please let me help you Sam.”

Dean spoke softly. The other could tell he cared and was still for him.

Dean returned the cloth to his wound, pressing it gently, wiping the wound in slow motions.  
Sam whined and bit his lips, trying to sit still.

He suddenly reached for Dean’s free hand and took it in his own, squeezing it as he tried not to look at his wound, Dean glanced up for a moment in confusion, but returned to work, squeezing back. Sam’s hand felt good in his own.

He continued patching him up until the wound was completely sealed with gauze on top.

Sam cooperated, Lucky for Dean. Trust was forming and it made Dean happy. 

For once, he wasn’t alone.


End file.
